The present disclosure is related to gaming systems and devices and, in particular, the use of such devices in connection with validating digital ledgers.
As gaming systems, such as electronic gaming machines (EGMs) and lottery vending machines, offer more features to players, the price of gaming systems has continued to rise. The higher price is commonly not offset by high levels of usage. A typical gaming system has significant idle time between play sessions. These can be extended idle periods, particularly late at night or early in the morning.